<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Hunt by NessieFromSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064447">The Other Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace'>NessieFromSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Timothy, Crossdressing, Dubcon turned to full consent, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fl4k discovers a new kind of hunt, Fl4k does not understand human ways, Fl4k gets an upgrade to be a better partner, Fl4k kidnaps Timothy, Fl4k learns about humans, Fluff, Masturbation, Nonbinary FL4K, Other, Public Sex, Size Difference, Timothy crossdresses, Timothy is collared, collaring, relational misunderstanding, top Fl4k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fl4k discovers there is a different Hunt, they act on it, hunting down Timothy and adding him to their pack. Timothy is very, very confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FL4K/Timothy Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Other Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/gifts">UnknownSatellite84</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His grades were slipping and his debts were steadily rising. He was starting to think he’d need to drop out just to get a job to pay off what he owed. He sighed heavily, the weight of the mess he was in dispelling his hunger for the second day in a row. He was definitely losing weight, which wasn’t good for his already thin and lanky stature. He sighed and brushed his red curls out of his face. He glanced around the park, marveling at all the happy people strolling through.</p><p>He gasped suddenly as a large robot moved through. It was normal for robots to walk around, but what wasn’t normal was how this one had clothes, ratty, torn clothes, but that still was odd. But what had made him gasp, was the strange animals that followed him. He recognized them from the book he’d gotten on animal life from known planets. They were Pandoran animals <em> and they seemed docile</em>. He’d always thought they were adorable and now he was seeing them in person.</p><p>He leapt from his seat, leaving his schoolwork behind. “Wow!” he cooed as he drew closer, meeting the robot on the path. “Look at all these cute babies!” He smiled at the robot. “May I pet them?”</p><p>“You wish to pet my pack?” they asked.</p><p>Timothy flushed and smiled sheepishly. “If that would be okay?”</p><p>The robot stared at him. “If they accept you, you may pet them.”</p><p>“Oh…” Timothy crouched stretched his hand out. “I hope they like me. It’s been such a long time since I’ve been able to-” He gasped as the skag rested its head in Tim’s hand. He felt an overwhelming happiness bubble from him and he giggled, freckled hand covering his mouth. He scratched the skag. “Well, aren’t you a sweetie?”</p><p>A jabber prodded at Tim’s other hand. He obliged it, more giggles overflowing from him. He put a knee to the ground to keep himself steady as they licked him. He laughed, feeling lighter than air for the first time in years. </p><p>From the side, a spiderant nudged him. Tim obliged without hesitation. “I don’t know where the best place is to scratch you, but I’ll do my best.” He moved his hand around, settling when he seemed to get a good response with it.</p><p>Timothy gasped as two rakks landed on him. They nuzzled each side of his face, trilling happily.</p><p>“They have never done this before.”</p><p>“Oh?” Timothy asked, scritching the two rakks. “That makes my day… Year really.” His smile began to fade as he stood and handed the rakks back to the robot. “Thank you for this, I needed it. I should be getting back to school.”</p><p>The robot’s cyclops eye stared at him. “I have discovered there is another Hunt.”</p><p>Timothy had no idea what any of that meant. “Anyway, thanks again and have a nice day.” He turned sadly from them and gathered his books and headed off to the library to study.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a few weeks later that Timothy was reaching the end of his sanity. He needed to study for this final, but the dorm next to him was loud with music and what sounded like sex. When several hours passed and they were <em> still </em>at it, he growled and left his room to confront them.</p><p>By the time he got to the door, his anger had diminished and he hesitated. He sighed and went back to his room. He collected his things and grabbed his portable reading light. He carried everything outside to study in the night air.</p><p>It was wonderfully quiet and the temperature was perfect. He sighed and began to read again. He did not know how long he’d gotten lost in studying, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw some movement. He turned and smiled wide at the skag. “Hello again!”</p><p>The skag crouched and growled at him.</p><p>Timothy jumped. “Oh…” The hairs on his neck stood on end and he now understood why people were very much afraid of skags. He made slow movements, readying himself. With a quick flick, he threw his textbook at the creature and took off running.</p><p>He knew it would be hopeless, he was not athletic to say the least. He would not be able to outrun the skag. What he hadn’t expected was more animal noises. A quick glance back showed him that not only were the other animals chasing him, but the robot stood off to the side, watching through the scope of a weapon.</p><p>He was going to die. He hesitated, slowing as he ran, wondering if it would be the better option than sinking further into a debt he’d never crawl out of. It was this hesitation that gave the creatures the advantage. They were on him in moments, knocking him down to the ground.</p><p>Timothy did not struggle. If this was to be his death, then let it come.</p><p>“I have discovered a new Hunt,” the robot said. They stood over Tim. “And I have hunted.”</p><p>And now he would die.</p><p>The robot bent over him and slipped something around his neck, latching it. “I have caught you, you are mine, human.”</p><p>The animals stepped off him and Tim dazedly sat up. “What?” His hand went to this neck, groping around the metal collar. “What!? You can’t do that!” He got to his feet, fists clenched, glaring. “I’m not an animal! I’m not like them!” he pointed to the creatures standing around the robot.</p><p>“No, they are part of a different Hunt. You are the new Hunt.”</p><p>“What… What does that even mean?” His heart beat wildly. When the robot started speaking again, Timothy ran, this time as fast as he could. He only got a few steps before a metal arm was wrapping around his waist and pulling him off the ground. He was cradled in the robot’s arms. “You can’t do this!” Timothy yelled.</p><p>“I have caught you. You are mine.” They began to walk away from the college.</p><p>“Wait, wait! What about my things!? I need my things!” His mind was jumping at everything he could to get the robot to take them to a populated area.</p><p>“I will retrieve them tomorrow.”</p><p>“I can’t just leave! I have to close my account or they’ll keep billing me and- and I’ll get even further into debt!”</p><p>“I will do this tomorrow.”</p><p>That was the answer Timothy kept getting. They did not stop once. The rakks landed on Timothy, nestling on him. He did not know what to do, he should find a way to escape, but he did not want to disturb the rakks. As the night wore on, Timothy found his eyes drooping and knew it was bad. The robot’s arms were strangely comfortable and the rakks were warm, but if he closed his eyes and lost track of where he was going, he wouldn’t be able to find his way back.</p><p>Timothy jumped, eyes snapping awake as heavy metal doors slid open. He tried to scramble away from the noise, but steady arms kept him still. “We are home.”</p><p>It was a spaceship, older and bulkier than other ships, but clean and operational. <em> Home </em>. This was supposed to be his new home. The door shut behind them, along with any hope Timothy had.</p><p>“I have studied humans and what they need to survive,” the robot said. “I have made the necessary accommodations.”</p><p>That made him frown. He was carried to the back of the ship where a bed had been set, blankets and pillows neatly spread over it. Timothy was set down on it.</p><p>“There is a shower, sink and toilet. I have gotten food for you and will compile a list of recipes and snacks you require tomorrow. I will also get you clothes.”</p><p>Timothy stared up at the large robot. “You…” He looked around the ship at the side door labeled bathroom and down at the bed. He blinked. “I’m not a prisoner.”</p><p>“No, you are the new Hunt. What is your name?”</p><p>“Uh… Timothy…”</p><p>“You may call me Fl4k.” They turned to leave.</p><p>“Wait! What… What’s going to happen to me? What… Do I do?”</p><p>Fl4k turned back around. “You are part of the pack now. They will listen to you, but I am alpha.” They left the room. Timothy sat there, staring at the empty room that was apparently his now. The creatures sat there with him, waiting. He stared at them and then curled into the bed, finding it incredibly more comfortable than the bed in his dorm. Even the blankets seemed higher in quality. The animals piled around him. He did not sleep for a long time, but when he did, it was surprisingly deep. He woke up, more rested than he had in years.</p><p>The Pandoran animals were gone except for the rakks. They were curled on top of Timothy. He eased them away and then off of him so he could use the bathroom. Though he was rested, his neck was stiff from the collar.</p><p>He froze in front of the mirror. Seeing the collar on him for the first time. Something heavy hit low in his gut. He turned away from it, ignoring it completely. He needed to find a way off this ship and away from Fl4k.</p><p>After freshening up, he went to the door to his bedroom and found it unlocked. He went through it. “Hello?”</p><p>The rakks followed him, perching on his shoulders.</p><p>“I’m sorry, guys, but I don’t want to be a prisoner,” he whispered. He crept along the ship, looking all over for the robot. Fl4k was nowhere to be found. Timothy made his way to the front door, wondering if it would really be that easy. The door did not open, however. Timothy swore. He went back to the cockpit and tried to see if he could understand all the controls.</p><p>Frustration boiled inside of him when he could not make out any of the buttons. He kicked the chair and went back through the ship, going through everything to see if there was anything that could help him. There was a locked door he could not open and no tools that could obviously help him escape. He ended up falling onto his bed and screaming into his pillow.</p><p>The collar cut into him and he glared. He got back up and tried to find anything to undo it. He brought the tools to the bathroom and leaned into the mirror to try and see where the latch was. Cycling through all the tools, he found none that could help, but he did find his anger rising and in that, his hand slipped and it stabbed into his chest.</p><p>He yelled and threw the tool across the room. The rakks flew away from him and onto the bed. Timothy swore loudly, looking around for a towel, but of course there would be none.</p><p>He heard the door to his room open and the unmistakable sound of heavy steps. Timothy’s heart thudded quickly in his chest, body on high alert and ready.</p><p>Fl4k stood in the bathroom doorway. “I have returned.” Their eye scanned him. “You are bleeding.”</p><p>“So what? What does it matter?” Timothy spat.</p><p>They looked at the tools littering the bathroom. “You were trying to get the collar off? Is it unsatisfactory?”</p><p>“Yeah! It’s too bulky and uncomfortable! The metal sucks!”</p><p>“I will replace it.”</p><p>They reached over and scooped Timothy into their arms and carried him out of his quarters and into another room he recognized as the work room. Fl4k held Timothy in one arm as they opened a cupboard. Tim was silent. He was supposed to be a prisoner and this was not how prisoners were treated. They were not held in the large, sturdy arms of the captor while they mended their wounds.</p><p>“What material is best for the collar?”</p><p>Timothy jumped. “Huh? Oh… Something… Soft… Why do I need to wear a collar if I’m not a prisoner?”</p><p>“You are part of the pack.”</p><p>Fl4k found a first aid kit and brought it back to the bathroom. He set Tim on the counter and tore open his shirt.</p><p>“Hey! I could have just-” Timothy hissed as Fl4k cleaned it with a cleanser. They treated the wound perfectly, bandaging it up without trouble.</p><p>Timothy was silent. He was utterly confused by everything, especially the gentle treatment from Fl4k.</p><p>“I have brought the things that are yours and you are no longer enrolled at school.”</p><p>He was silent still, trying to understand how he’d gotten into this situation and what it meant for his future. Would he forever be trapped inside these walls? Would he never get to step outside again?</p><p>“I have also brought clothes and food.”</p><p>“I need towels,” Tim muttered. He did not expect it to matter to the robot, but he was too tired to fight.</p><p>“I will add it to the list.”</p><p>His eyes flicked to Fl4k’s.</p><p>“Do you require any more medical attention?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Good.” He lifted Timothy up and carried him to the bed. “Wait here.”</p><p>“Where else am I going to go?” he muttered.</p><p>Fl4k returned with multiple bags. “I have done research.” He set them in front of Timothy.</p><p>They were dresses. He frowned and poked around in the bag, finding skirts and feminine looking shirts. Fl4k had gotten him clothing from a woman’s store.</p><p>“They are satisfactory?”</p><p>He lifted one that had caught his attention once as he’d passed by the window. He felt the fabric with his thumb. He’d drawn this dress during class for days afterwards and now… He had been given it as an option. He hadn’t actually considered wearing dresses until this moment.</p><p>“They are satisfactory?” Fl4k asked again.</p><p>“Uh… Sure.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Tim found that, in fact, everything he did own had been brought; his art supplies, his journals, toiletries. He found himself showering, his mind numb. He stood under the falling water for a long time, letting it drown everything out.</p><p>When he finally stepped out and dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. In the dress he’d obsessed over. A warmth settled over Timothy and he found the corners of his mouth tipping upwards.</p><p>He went into the kitchen where Fl4k had said they’d be. They were scooping some take out onto a plate. “Timothy, eat.” They set the plate on the table. “Is this satisfactory?”</p><p>“I… I need some water to drink…”</p><p>Fl4k brought him some and asked the question again. “Is this satisfactory?”</p><p>Timothy nodded, staring at the delicious meal that he never would have been able to afford. He ate it quietly, letting the food warm him up. Fl4k stood nearby, quiet. The creatures lay around the kitchen with them. Tim could almost see his days like this filled with a contented happiness. It might be better than what his life had been amounting to anyway…</p>
<hr/><p>Timothy awoke on his bed a month later, the skag, spiderant, and jabber were all curled around him. The rakks lay on his back, sleeping soundly. It was warm and comfortable being surrounded by Fl4k’s pets. He stretched, naked except for the leather collar. It fit perfectly and looked wonderful around his neck.</p><p>It hadn’t taken long for Tim to get used to his new life, and he found that Fl4k let him off the ship when he wanted. He accompanied Fl4k on most of his outings unless they were jobs, then he would stay home.</p><p>It was a happy existence, though, he was still trying to understand what his purpose was in the pack. He seemed to be under Fl4k, but the animals listened to him as though he were above them. It was puzzling. At any rate, Fl4k was never unkind, even if they were cold and sometimes distant. If Timothy needed something, it was never any trouble to ask them for it. The robot tried to fulfill it as soon as possible.</p><p>This morning was the first time Timothy stretched, felt the collar around his neck and felt the arousal thicken from it. He could not deny that being claimed had grown on him on a deeper level that was finally surfacing. He wriggled from the creatures and set the door to manual so they could not follow him.</p><p>The shower was warm and he stroked himself, leaning against the wall. His fingers rubbed the collar around his neck, knowing it was one of the main reasons he never truly tried to leave. He loved the collar, loved the security behind it. Loved that whenever anyone messed with him, Fl4k was stopping it. Timothy was safer than he’d ever been.</p><p>And those strong arms that were always carrying him. Wherever Fl4k wanted him, they just picked him up and carried him there. They were prone to default to holding him and it made Tim feel small and protected.</p><p>He pictured that large body moving over him, fucking him, his dress bunched around his hips. Timothy came, the image taking over his mind. He breathed heavily, a weight lifting from him. He hadn’t thought he’d been that pent up, but his lids hung low and he felt amazing.</p><p>The door to the bathroom opened. Tim smiled just a little as Fl4k drew the curtains back. “Timothy, your heart rate has sped up unexpectedly. Are you well?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was just releasing some energy.”</p><p>“In the shower?”</p><p>“Look up masturbation.” He shut the curtain to keep the water from splashing on Fl4k.</p><p>He was dressed and seeking out some coffee and breakfast when Fl4k came into the kitchen. “Masturbation and sex is an intimacy humans seek out and need.”</p><p>Timothy nodded. “That’s correct.”</p><p>“This is new information to add to the other Hunt.”</p><p>Frowning, Timothy set the bag of coffee down. “What… Why would you need to add that to-” It finally clicked. And he wanted to kick his own ass for being so stupid. It was all so obvious now. His place was as Fl4k’s significant other, though he doubted that’s what Fl4k understood it as. It explained how he was part of the pack, but still above the animals.</p><p>He laughed. He leaned on the counter and let the laughter bubble over and consume him. </p><p>Fl4k watched, confused. “Are you well?”</p><p>Timothy nodded. “Yes, but we have had a major miscommunication, Fl4k. When you mean different hunt, you mean courting or dating in human terms, yeah?”</p><p>Fl4k was silent as they looked up the words. “Correct.”</p><p>“Okay, well, normally, you need to ask someone first before you do it.”</p><p>“Ask? The Hunt does not ask… Interesting.”</p><p>“And typically, they are allowed to decline your offer and go free.”</p><p>“That is not the Hunt.”</p><p>“That is how <em> humans </em> do the other Hunt.”</p><p>“I see.” They picked Timothy up under their arms and brought him up to their face. “Would you be the other Hunt?”</p><p>Timothy blinked, eyes wide, cheeks flushed at being manhandled by the large robot. “Uh…” His hands had gripped their arms and he forced his mind to work. Fl4k wanted to date, to be together. He swallowed, feeling it slide past the collar. Did he want to be part of Fl4k’s pack?</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Excellent.” He put Tim down. “I will make breakfast.”</p><p>In a daze, Timothy made his coffee, sipping it. They were actually official now, not just one-sided. “How would I be helpful to you?”</p><p>Fl4k looked at him. “You wish to be helpful?”</p><p>“If I’m part of the pack, shouldn’t I pitch in? They help you on missions and keep us safe. What is my role in the pack?”</p><p>They paused for a moment. “I will think about it. What can you do?”</p><p>At that, Timothy flushed. “Not much… I went to school to get an Literature degree. I have no practical use.”</p><p>“You will learn.”</p><p>“Right.”</p>
<hr/><p>He could not sleep. Try as he might, his mind turned over every way he was and mostly wasn’t useful. Sure, he could cook, but that only benefited him and Fl4k took the cooking role most days. He did provide companionship to the animals, but was that really enough?</p><p>He sighed and sat up, moving the rakks to pile on the others. In a cotton nightie, he left his quarters to find something to do. He busied himself with some tea. He was not surprised when Fl4k entered.</p><p>“You are not following your sleep pattern.”</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep, my mind kept overthinking some thoughts.”</p><p>“What are you overthinking?”</p><p>His stomach knotted. “If I’m actually useful to you.”</p><p>“You are part of the pack. I am still thinking of what you can do.”</p><p>Tim leaned against the counter. “Yeah, that’s what worries me. What if you can’t think of anything and am not worth being in your pack?”</p><p>“I have hunted you. You are part of the pack.”</p><p>He smiled a little. “Like I said, I’m just overthinking and worrying.”</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>Laughing, Tim poured his tea. “Would you mind if I hung out with you for a while?”</p><p>“That is agreeable.”</p><p>They returned to the cockpit, though, there was nowhere to sit besides the captain’s chair. Timothy stood and watched the blackness around them. “I always wondered what life would be like away from college. I never thought I’d be here, part of a pack, and with you.” He found himself smiling at Fl4k.</p><p>“You are happy?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.” He yawned.</p><p>“You are tired again?”</p><p>“I just need a place to sit.”</p><p>“There is only one chair where I am. You may sit on my lap.”</p><p>It made Timothy flush, but he curled himself on Fl4k, leaning into the large robot. He sipped the warm tea. “This is nice…”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>They fell into a companionable silence. When Tim’s mind tried to over think, he reminded himself what Fl4k had said about it. He was part of the pack and that was that. It made Tim smile.</p><p>He hadn’t realized he dozed off until he was stirring awake and hearing a voice he did not recognize.</p><p>“You are visiting?”</p><p>“Yes,” Fl4k answered.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“I need new parts.”</p><p>There was a pause. “Who’s the human?”</p><p>“Timothy, he is part of my pack.”</p><p>“Oh, he’s cute.”</p><p>“Cute?”</p><p>“Yeah, like attractive? Hot? Sexy? You got yourself a human and you don’t even know what to do with it.”</p><p>Timothy’s eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep again, sighing into Fl4k’s large frame. When he awoke again, the ship was silent. He rubbed his eyes and stretched.</p><p>“You are awake.”</p><p>He flushed. “Uh, yeah… I guess I fell asleep. Sorry about that…”</p><p>“It was no trouble, you are Timothy. We will arrive at a new planet in a week.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p>
<hr/><p>Fl4k had been away for two weeks on the new planet. Timothy spent his days outside in the moderate temperature in the field their ship was in. Fl4k did not like to park near civilization and Tim found it comforting. </p><p>The creatures lay around him as he read in the tall grass. He hummed to himself, legs bent upward in a summer dress. He had even tied a cloth around his head, the tails draping down his back.</p><p>“Timothy,” Fl4k called.</p><p>Tim jumped, torn from his world. He looked up at the robot. “When did you get here?” He sat up and stretched.</p><p>“I have called to you five times.”</p><p>“Oh,” Timothy flushed. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“We are going shopping.”</p><p>“Sure, let me pack my things up first.” He gathered them up and took them into the ship. He slipped on matching wedges and came back with a deep basket full of bags. “I didn’t know what we were going for, so I just brought it all.”</p><p>“That is satisfactory.” They scooped Tim up and made their way, commanding the animals to stay.</p><p>“Just you and I today?” Tim asked.</p><p>“I have learned that it is called a date.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “Wait, we’re going on a date? How did you learn about that?” His heart began to race, cheeks heating furiously. He had accepted to date Fl4k, but he hadn’t thought they’d do anything normal to human behavior and it had settled very comfortably for him. There was a distance with Fl4k that did not require intimacy. It was safe in every way. A date would change things.</p><p>“I met with an acquaintance and they taught me about humans. I will show you what I have learned.”</p><p>“Oh… Okay…” Timothy was glad Fl4k would not register what he was feeling right now. Anticipation, excitement, but a deep shyness he hadn’t had to worry about since joining the pack.</p><p>The city they arrived in was medium in size, but bustled as though it were large. Fl4k set Timothy on the ground. “We will go wherever you want to go. We will do whatever you want to do.”</p><p>Tim’s eyes widened. “Are you… Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.” They gently pushed Timothy forward.</p><p>Unsure of where to start, Timothy ended up just wandering down the streets and looking through the shop windows. They found some clothes for Timothy, and some books, new art supplies, and incredible street food.</p><p>Tim was thoughtful as he ate. “This is nice, Fl4k, but I want to do something with you that we haven’t done before, then it’ll be a proper date.”</p><p>“Something we have not done before.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Timothy looked around for an activity. He was unsure what would be good for either of them, but he was hopeful.</p><p>Fl4k pulled Timothy against him, holding his thighs open, causing his dress to bunch upwards.</p><p>He gasped. “What… What are you doing?”</p><p>“Having sex.”</p><p>His entire body turned red and hot. “Not in front of everybody!” Tim hissed.</p><p>The robot moved down an alley. “Is this satisfactory?”</p><p>Tim gasped, glaring at the robot.</p><p>“We are not in front of everybody.”</p><p>He could not tell if Fl4k was being genuine or a smartass. “I… You don’t have- How would we? I didn’t think you-” He almost screamed as the round tip of something pressed against his panties.</p><p>“I had the proper appendage added to give you what you need.” It ground against his ass and Tim caught a moan just before it left his mouth. “Is this not satisfactory?”</p><p>“Oh,” Tim whined quietly. “It’s satisfactory, it’s just-”</p><p>“Good.” Fl4k reached down and tore away Timothy’s panties. The tip pressed against his ass. It felt larger than he would have thought a normal dick would feel like, but he was not able to move to see. A warm liquid oozed between them, coating Tim’s entrance.</p><p>Self-lubing. He moaned, hands gripping onto the metal arms holding him up. He ducked his head against Fl4k’s torso, huffing heavily as the whole mechanical cock pressed into him. A small, needy moan escaped him as it bottomed out and retracted.</p><p>“You are well?” they asked, their voice lowered, taking Timothy’s cue.</p><p>“Yeah,” he puffed. “‘S great!”</p><p>“I shall move faster.” And they did, plunging into Timothy.</p><p>He writhed against Fl4k, breath fogging up the metal.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>It was an unexpected command. The robot had taken care of Timothy, but there had been a lack of warmth and intimacy. He hesitated, wondering if they would think something was wrong. He looked up, lids heavy, face red, mouth falling open to quiet moans. He looked into the green eye, squirming under the unblinking gaze.</p><p>Without warning, Fl4k’s cock thrust faster. Timothy moved his fist to his mouth to muffle the noise, but a robotic hand gripped the wrist and in a fluid, gentle movement, had Tim pinned against the wall.</p><p>He gasped, eyes wide and now more exposed than he’d ever been with the robot. He was being watched, probably analyzed and the pulsing of the cock was driving out louder moans from him. Timothy’s back arched and he let out a harsh shout, hips jerking forward as he came. He breathed heavily, eyes closing for a moment.</p><p>“You are satisfied?”</p><p>His lips curled into a wide smile and he giggled. “Yeah, I’d say so.” They were silent for a long time, enough that Timothy began to worry about him. “Fl4k? Are… Are you okay?”</p><p>“I am well.”</p><p>“I should… We should probably get moving…”</p><p>“Where would you like to go next, Timothy?” They removed themselves from Tim. He shuddered. Fl4k set him on the ground.</p><p>Tim picked up his ruined panties and shoved them in a bag. “Some tea sounds good, maybe we could find a tea shop?”</p><p>“Excellent.” They led the way out of the alley and scanned the shops. “There.” They made their way there. Fl4k was unusually quiet. They did not speak unless Timothy spoke to them. They weren’t a chatter box by any means, but they did converse with Tim naturally most days. The two ordered large amounts of any that Timothy seemed interested in. They even bought the tea set Tim had paused to admire. It was a large and fragile order that meant they were done shopping for the day.</p><p>Timothy rode on Fl4k’s shoulder to their ship, removing his shoes to stretch his sore feet. The robot was so sturdy, Tim was comfortable crossing a leg over the other and reading his new book aloud. The sky was twilight when they returned home.</p><p>The rakks flew around them, landing in his lap and nuzzling his face. He laughed. “We missed you too!” He scratched their chins and necks, ducking around Fl4k’s head as they entered the ship. The skag, spiderant, and jabber circled them, excited. Fl4k set the items on the kitchen table and helped Timothy to the ground.</p><p>He greeted the other three animals. “Yes, we also missed you three.” He winced. “Ooh, my feet are sore. I’m going to go sit down for a little bit.”</p><p>“Would you like me to massage them?”</p><p>Tim’s brows rose. “You learned that from your friend too?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Fl4k picked Tim up and set him on the counter. They knelt down on one knee and began to procedurally move their fingers over his foot.</p><p>“That feels wonderful, thank you.”</p><p>“I know what your place is in the pack, Timothy.”</p><p>He perked up. “You do?”</p><p>“Your place in the pack is as Timothy. You are Timothy, the conquered of the other Hunt.”</p><p>He took those words in, watching those mechanical fingers execute just the right amount of pressure into his foot. He’d seen Fl4k kill without mercy, and those same hands were tenderly massaging his feet. His lips curled into a smile. “My purpose in the pack is just to be me.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>He knew it was a silly thing to do, but Timothy grabbed their head and pulled it to him. Fl4k obliged, leaning in. He kissed what equated as Fl4k’s cheek. “Thank you. I’m glad to be part of your pack.”</p><p>“We are satisfactory.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/<br/>My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/<br/>My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>